


Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!

by Pambot3000



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Patriotism, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers's Birthday, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: The Bendy Boys celebrate Steve's birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Stucky Sister, Voodoosgirl.

"Happy Birthday, Stevie."

"Thanks, Buck."


End file.
